


Coffee Love

by Angel_Kim_Bap



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, College, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Kim_Bap/pseuds/Angel_Kim_Bap
Summary: Scarlett (OC) bumps into friends Jaehyun and Mark at the coffee shop near their college. One thing led to another and we will see whether or not their relationship blossoms or crumbles.p.s. This is a birthday present for one of my dearest friends ^^ I love you, Scar <3
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader





	Coffee Love

Scarlett had a long day at school. She had just finished giving a presentation and took a test and an exam so she's pretty worn out. She'd rather have a couple of drinks right about now but she will settle for getting a cup of coffee and a little cake. She made her way into the shop and placed her order. When she reached into her bag to pay, she accidentally nudged the person behind her.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry," she said. The person looked up at her and waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. I'm not hurt or anything." He gave her a smile and gestured for her to continue paying the bill. She did so and stood off to the side while the man ordered. When he finished, he looked over at her again. "The name's Mark," he reached out his hand which she accepted with her own. "Scarlett. Are you sure you're ok? I'm pretty sure I hit your chest a little hard." "Yeah. I'm good. I kinda needed it. I was a bit in a daze so you knocked me out of it," he chuckled. "I'm actually here waiting for a friend. Is it alright if I sit with you," he asked. "Oh sure. That's fine."

The two of them made their way to a window-side table and sat their things on the floor. "You look familiar," said Scarlett. "Do you go to my university?" Mark nodded. "My friend, Jaehyun and I transferred there last year. He's a pretty chill guy. I think you'll like him." A few minutes had passed and their orders were brought to them. Mark noticed the cake. "Is it a special day or you just wanted some cake?" Scarlett looked at it and laugh. "Yeah. Today's my birthday, actually. I'm turning 19 today." Mark stared at her in surprise. "Oh my gosh. Happy birthday, Scarlett." "Thank you," she smiled. The shop door jingled open, making Mark turn around. He got up slightly and signalled for the person to come over. A tall guy wearing a cap and hoodie made his way over and stood beside them.

"Hey, Mark. Sorry, I'm late. Am I interrupting something?" Mark shook his head. "Nah. This is my new friend, Scarlett. She goes to our university." Jaehyun had a look of recognition. "Oh, Scarlett. I've seen you around before. I'm Jaehyun." "Hi, Jaehyun," she said, blushing slightly. Jaehyun sat down next to Mark and they both were looking at Scarlett. She began to blush harder. Mark whispered something in Jaehyun's ear, making him smile. Jaehyun turned to look at her. "So, it's your birthday. You got any plans?" She shook her head. "Not really. I was mainly thinking of heading back to my flat and chill." The boys exchanged a look. "How about we join you and make it better? We could hit the cinema, maybe go to a restaurant," said Mark.

Scarlett looked at them, curiously. "That's a little forward. That sounds kinda like a date or something." Her words caused Jaehyun's ears to turn pink, making her blush even more. "Yeah. Like a date," Jaehyun chuckled. "That's only if you wanna do that. We could do something else if you want. It's up to you." Mark nodded. Scarlett sat back and pursed her lips. "Let me figure out what we'll do after we eat. Our food's getting cold." Mark's expression changed to one of shock. "That's right! Jaehyun, hurry up and order something. I'm starving." Jaehyun laughed and nodded. He got up to the counter and ordered, looking back to the table and making eye contact with Scarlett before looking away, hiding his smile. Scarlett smiled too and started digging into her cake, mind wandering on what the three of them will do on that beautiful day.


End file.
